First Kiss, First Death
by InaTiKoti
Summary: They'd been best friends in the past. Yet, his silent departure had left her empty. Then horriendous acts were commited. Abandoned,angry, and sad, she slowly she began turning into a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Well I decided to edit this chapter and repost it. There's not too much editing I did on this, but not to little either. So I 'd say there's about a fair amount of editing. I started working on the second chapter three days ago, and while reading over the first chapter I came to realize it was honestly extremely bad. My grammar was horrible, and I honestly did not see how the heck I could've thought that was good. Haha, but that was two years ago when I wrote it. So hopefully, this first chapter is better then the last. Hope you enjoy it!(:**

**First _Kiss_, First _Death_**

The whole school day had been quite uneventful for me. Until, P.E. came up, that's when the new kid was introduced or was supposed to be introduced.

It was 8:00 A.M. and Gai-sensei was already bright awake and yelling out roll call.

"Naruto Uzamaki!"

A tall striking blonde with cat whiskers marked on his cheeks grinned and exclaimed with exuberance.

"BELIEVE IT!"

"TenTen Ama!"

A tall, toned, beautiful brunette waved her hand up in the air. A smile clearly perched on her lips along with a kunai.

"Sakura Haruno!"

A tall, flat chested, pink haired girl rolled her eyes and continued sucking on her lollipop. Annoyance creeping in her veins as Gai-sensei repeated her name over and over.

Finally, she threw her lollipop out at him and shouted in anger,

"HERE!"

"Glad to know your youthful spirit is up and running Sakura!" Gai exclaimed, making sure to throw a very disarming gleaming white smile at Sakura.

Sakura merely groaned and turned her back on him.

"Rock Lee!"

Gai, didn't even have to mention his last name before a smile lit his face. Following in his example, Rock Lee gave one of his cheesy million dollar smiles that caused five of the freshmen girls to faint. They were probably the only set of girls that fainted at the sight of it.

"Shino Aburame!"

A guy huddled in the corner raised his hand, but quickly withdrew it once he saw the senior girls giving him lustful looks. They thought his mysteriousness was extremely sexy. I for one as his friend saw it only as peaceful and calm.

"Kiba Inuzuki!"

A tall, toned, brown haired young man gave off one of his sexy wolf smiles. All the freshmen girls sighed. Some even swooned. A small smile graced my features as he turned to wink at me. Then I jokingly rolled my eyes at him. He merely smiled in return.

"Hinata Hyuga!"

I hesitantly raised my hand, and gave out a meek

"Here."

Hearing the lack of confidence and enthusiasm in my reply, he looked up at me. We'd been working on my lack of cooperation with the other students, along with me speaking up, confidence, etc… Pretty much what I got from other teachers.

He gave me one last stern look before he went back to him roll call.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Wait, Sasuke...Uchiha? The new student?"

Gai's voice was now full with youthful joy, as he liked to call it. To me, this was not a good sign. For one, Lee was like the exact clone of Gai, reflecting the same thoughts, looks, and expressions. Sometimes I thought he was Gai's unknown son. Therefore, this meant Lee was about to do the same thing as Gai, but to my shock, and to the others, he just looked at Gai in confusion.

All the girls gasped, while the guys drew a perplexed look along with me. What was all the sudden commotion for this Sasuke guy? Was he famous or something? If he was, then I could care less. I already had a famous father, cousin, sister, mother...need I say more? The honest truth was famous people were an agony, what with them thinking themselves above the others.

Honestly, I didn't want to meet this guy if he was going to be like all the other rich famous people. I'd had enough of them for a lifetime.

Yet, my wishes weren't to be delivered because just then the gym door began to open.

The girls held their breath.

Slowly a rubber boot stepped in. The girls scrunched their face, yet continued looking at the emerging figure in excitement.

Finally, the custodian's full appearance was in view.

Groaning, the girls turned back to look at Gai-sensi.

The custodian stared at their backs like they were aliens arriving from Mars. I started to peel my eyes of him, yet a glimpse of black caught my attention. Then slowly another body started emerging from behind the custodian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there everyone!(: It's been like two years since I last updated any story. Hopefully, I have improved since then because boy was my grammar horrible! Haha, well anyway sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this update!(: By the way a majority of this story will be written in Hinata's perspective.**

_Previously…._

_Slowly a rubber boot stepped in. The girls scrunched their face, yet continued looking at the emerging figure in excitement._

_Finally, the custodian's full appearance was in view._

_Groaning, the girls turned back to look at Gai-sensi._

_The custodian stared at their backs like they were aliens arriving from Mars. I started to peel my eyes of him, yet a glimpse of black caught my attention. Then slowly another body started emerging from behind the custodian._

**First _Kiss_, First _Death_**

What struck me the most were his eyes. They were an intense infinite obsidian. Examining everything… not letting a single thing escape their speculation. Once they landed on me, they literally took my breath away. This examination was more than just a glance, it was skin deep. It felt like he was reading my most innermost thoughts. Time seemed to have paused. I felt like a deer caught in the headlight. Hastily, I bent my head forward. My indigo bangs concealing my stricken eyes. Yet, they failed to conceal my pallid complexion.

Fleeting catching note of this, Gai-sensei hollered out my name.

"HINATA!"

Briefly, I peeked through my bangs.

"Hai Gai-sensi?"

"Are you sick?"

Rapidly, I shook my head.

"Then off to the infirmary you go!"

With the speed of a cheetah I started to run off towards the direction of the infirmary. I couldn't bear to be in the same presence as that guy, whoever he was. His scrutinizing eyes reminded me too much of…

Oomph!

My back collided against the solid auburn tiled floor following by my head. It felt like it had just been a drum banged upon. Groaning, I strained to open my eyes. I immediately regretted it. Tiny stars seemed to float about in the air and the halls seemed to be moving about their own accord. In addition, it now felt like a knife had been stabbed into my head.

Arising slowly while wobbling, I was befallen with a younger version of the man I had just seen. Squinting, I tried to adjust my focus. Black polished shoes glared back at me, along with a pair of impassive obsidian eyes. Although, his stare wasn't quite as intense as the other guy, his scared me more. While the other guy's eyes obtained at least a hint of emotion, this one held no trace what so ever. Although he glowered at me, there was no trace of anger in those eyes. There was simply no emotion at all. Honestly, with all my heart I wanted to look away, but his eyes had me pinned down.

Gulping, I tried to throw out an apology. Yet, it seemed like the words had left me. All I could do was gawk at this guy in terror.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why out of all the people in the world had God chosen to put this guy in my path? Why?

"Watch where you're going next time."

His voice was as impassive as his eyes.

"Ano, Gomen!" I yelped out. Hastily, I gave a curt bow.

A smirk presented itself upon his face. He then proceeded to whisper the words:

"Hn, same as last time."

Then he began to walk away towards the direction of the gym.

I didn't dare ask for his name nor take a second glance his way. Although, he wasn't as creepy as Orochimaru-sensei, he was just as scary. Heck! He won the award for being the scariest dude I've ever come to meet and hopefully today will be the ONLY day I ever have to meet him.

Sighing, I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 8:30 a.m., class wouldn't be ending until another hour and this headache was killing me. Grimacing, I started walking to the infirmary once more.

Having used the excuse of bearing an excruciating headache, the nurse, Mrs. Haku, being her kind gentle self, allowed me rest for the reminder of the class period. After those first twenty minutes of conversing with her, I set off to lay on the smooth surface of the infirmary bed.

Laying down, flashes of the young guy I'd collided with in the hall kept conjuring themselves into my thoughts. For some peculiar reason I had an inkling that I'd seen him somewhere before…

Letting myself zone everything out for a minute, I tried to recollect all my thoughts/memories. For about what seemed like a century I tried to locate the memory in which I'd seen him. None, absolutely zero, nada, came into my mind. Yet, that face… his face, kept gripping at me. I definitely knew him from somewhere, but where? Oh well, it'd eventually come to me. Until then it'd probably be eating at me.

Millimeter by millimeter my eyes drifted shut. Merely, seconds later I was asleep.

_(Hinata's dreaming mode…)_

"_Poppa!" I cried out with a smile gracing my face. _

_Shadows adorned his back. The sun's bright glares enhancing their size. I extended out my small pale hand to touch his back. Yet, suddenly, the shadows took on the forms of snakes. Snakes hissing and spitting vehemently at me. _

_With shaking hands I retreated back a few steps. Tears prodding down my cheeks._

"_Poppa?" _

"_Hinata." _

_The voice was coming from her poppa, yet it wasn't truly his voice. Her poppa's voice was never hoarse nor deadpan chilling. Yes, it be cold and mean sometimes, but what she was hearing now was not even human. Whatever was calling out her name was most definitely not her poppa._

"_Come to me." It whispered._

_Rapidly taking steps back, she stumbled on what felt like a rigid jagged pebble. Her butt hit the solid ground. The sound of impact left little imprint among all the noises embellished in the forest._

_Yelling, sobbing, fighting, she wanted to do it all. Yet, her voice felt silent upon opening her mouth; her limbs numb even as the blood trickled down her toe. Terror had seized her. Seeped into her being. Butchered every hope driven thought. Left her mind crammed with negativity. Left her heart isolated. _

"_Don't be afraid child. I may not be your father, but I can be someone you trust." _

_Right after those words were spoken, her 'poppa' abruptly turned around. What faced her was more petrifying then the shadow snakes. This thing was just like it's voice; inhuman. _

_It hissed to her._

"_It's been a while since we met. Don't you remember me Hina?" _

_The thing's mouth opened. Pointed gleaming white fangs stared back at her, then enfolded themselves back as he displayed a sadistic smile._

_She stared at it with wide eyes, speechless. She'd never thought this thing would surface here and now. She'd thought it'd never surface at all. _

"_It seems my presence has rendered you speechless dear." A low deep chuckle erupted from his mouth; sending chills down her spine._

"_Well that's fine with me. You never were much of a talker were you?"_

_How could it be that the forest's voice brought no aid to this creeping silence? How could mother nature's small whispers, rumbles, screams have lost themselves to this? Why were they retreating, was the taint of evil slithering to close to their roots?_

"_Even now, in your dreams you refuse to yell. Refuse to express all your fears, hatred, wicked feelings. You can't face life if you can't face confrontations whether they're here or in reality. Simply because you are a cowardly pathetic human being is no excuse. You Hinata Hyuga are merely a tainted soul wasting the lively container you call a body."_

_Eyes like empty coal glared at her as they took in my gangly 15 year old body. _

_I felt the need to gag, to wretch off those scrutinizing prodding eyes of it, to just stab it merciless. However, then I would just give in to evil. I did not want to become like that thing. I'd seen that thing as a human once. A long time ago when we were the best of friends, cousins even. However, my cowardliness produced this. I killed Neji-nisan. Me, his own flesh and blood._

_Tears sprouted and poured out my waterline. He had every right to hate me. This monster inside me did this to him. I truly was the only inhuman thing here. So how dare I look down on him? Judge him? He's right. I'm pathetic. I've always been pathetic._

_My tears moistened the earth below me. _

"_I'm so sorry Neji-nisan. I know my apologies will never be enough for what I've done to you. J-Just kill me, now. Please. I don't deserve to live as much as you deserved to die."_

_Now sobs die escaped her mouth and racked her body. _

"_No. I'll leave you in this torment until you die and come to the place I now roam."_

_Then with one last sadistic smile, he disappeared, along with what I thought to be my poppa_

'_s body. _

**Back to reality….**

I woke up with a gasp. Sobs erupting almost immediately. Why this dream again? Why was the past creeping up on her again? I thanked God I was the only one in the infirmary. This torment would never end. No matter what I did, this guilt was embedded into my very soul.

Sobs beginning to lose their volume, I took out the one thing that always brought a sad smile to my face, even if it was just for a mere second. The dove necklace I always wore. The last thing, that brought good memories with Neji-nisan, that he'd given to me before I'd… killed him.

Although, Neji-nisan hated me when he died, he gave me this necklace, his most treasured item before when we were the best of friends. Even in hatred he never asked me to return it. It held so much meaning to him, so no matter what, even if he continues to display his hate for me in my dreams, I' ll continue to treasure it as my life.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if you thought that wasn't good, I kind of write all my stories as they pop into my head along with the chapters. :/ However, thanks for reading!(: I would really appreciate it if you review?(:**


End file.
